severely
by jaexi
Summary: Yunjae . .- in heaven- hukuman kesalahan ini terlalu berat, kata terakhir yang kau ucapkan masih terngiang jelas, hati ku masih perih. Aku tak menginginkan apa-apa lagi, yang aku inginkan hanya bisa bertemu denganmu dan kembali bersamamu.
1. Chapter1

**Severely**

Pair : Yunjae, GS for Jaejoong

Rate : K

Summary : Sungguh, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Aku pikir membiarkanmu pergi ini lebih berat daripada mati. . maka biarkan aku yang pergi, karena aku tak bisa hidup jika kau yang pergi. . . .

. . . . . . . .

Hari ini aku berada di Gereja ini sendiri, biasanya kau akan selalu menemaniku, berada disisiku. Namun saat ini aku hanya bisa menyentuh fotomu. Kau tersenyum dalam foto itu, cantik sangat cantik. namun, entah mengapa air mataku kembali mengalir ketika melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu, bahkan mungkin aku belum berhenti menangis sejak kau meninggalkanku. aku selalu berusaha menyembunyikan tangisku saat aku tersenyum, tapi air mataku tak bisa ku bohongi. Aku berlatih setiap hari untuk membiasakan diri tanpamu, tapi hari-hariku terasa canggung. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan hidup seperti ini, aku pikir membiarkanmu pergi lebih berat daripada aku mati.

"Tuhan, aku ingin kembali ke waktu itu. Aku tak ingin dia pergi" doaku alam hati, aku tak bisa menangis terlalu lama di sini. Aku hanya akan mengotori tempat suci ini dengan air mataku, aku melangkahkan kaki ku dengan tergesa.

Aku keluar dari Gereja, saat aku keluar dari pintu Gereja, aku menabrak seseorang, dengan segera aku meminta maaf pada orang itu kemudian kuberanikan diri menatap wajah orang yang tak sengaja ku tabrak. Deg. .seolah jantungku berhenti seketika, wajah itu. Ya aku ingat betul setiap lekuk wajahnya, aku benar-benar terkejut dan bahagia dalam satu waktu, "Jaejoong" ucapku langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Namun apa yang ku dapat, dia malah mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terjatuh. dia terlihat marah saat itu, dia segera mengambil Kitabnya yang terjatuh kemudian memasuki Gereja.

. . . . . .

Sungguh, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Karena dirimu, aku tak bisa memimpikan cinta yang lain. Ya, aku hanya orang bodoh yang hanya tahu dirimu, yang tak bisa hidup tanpamu.

Seperti hari ini, aku berperilaku bodoh dengan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, karena aku yakin kau adalah Jaejoongku. Hari ini aku melihatmu berlatih balet seperti biasa, dan itu semakin meyakinkanku bahwa kau adalah Kim Jaejoong. Aku menoleh pada tumpukan surat kabar di sampingku. "17 Januari" gumamku.

Mataku terbelalak, aku kembali ke masa lalu. "Tuhan kau mengabulkan permintaanku" ucap ku. Seharian ini aku terus mengamatinya, aku bahagia bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Saat ini kau keluar dari tempatmu berlatih, kau akan menyebrangi jalan untuk pulang. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, benar saja sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arah mu, aku menarikmu kedalam pelukanku. "gwenchana?" tanyaku

"ne, gwenchanayo" jawabmu terkejut. Aku senang bisa melindungimu. Seperti biasanya, aku mengantarmu pulang. Kau memberikan senyuman terbaikmu "gumawo oppa"

"Yunho, Jung Yunho" ucapku

"nde, gumawo Yunho oppa" ucapmu. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tanggal 17 berlalu, aku memberi tanda pada kalenderku, 6 hari. Ya, aku hanya memiliki waktu seminggu hingga waktu itu tiba.

Sejak pertemuan itu, aku selalu berada disisimu, aku tak ingin kau pergi jauh. Hari ini aku mengajakmu pergi ke kedai kopi, kau menuangkan kopi untukku. Aku tahu hal apa saja yang kau sukai, termasuk ini. Aku memasukan 1 kotak gula ke dalam gelasmu, kau sedikit terkejut kemudian menatapku. Jantungku berdetak tak tau aturan, aku dengan cepat mengambil cangkir kopiku kemudian meminumnya. "Astaga, ini panas dan pahit" gumamku dalam hati.

Kau tersenyum melihat ulahku, "oppa, kenapa kau meminumnya langsung. Panas bukan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk canggung dan tersenyum, kemudian kembali meminum kopiku, tak lupa meniupnya dulu. "Aish terasa pahit" gumamku yang nampak dalam ekspresi wajahku. Kau kembali tersenyum. Tanggal 18 berlalu, aku kembali menandai kalenderku, 5 hari lagi.

Hari ini kami pergi ke Gereja bersama. Salah satu kebiasaan kami dulu. Kau menatapku heran, kemudian berkata "oppa, kenapa membawa payung?" aku hanya tersenyum melihatmu.

"Hari ini begitu cerah" ucapmu sembari melihat langit yang tak berawan. Aku hanya tersenyum, aku masih ingat betul bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku, kemudian berhenti "changkaman" ucapku sambil memperhatikan jam tanganku, kemudian aku membuka payungku. Kau nampak bingung, lalu aku memeluk bahumu erat. Sesaat kemudian, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Kau nampak terkejut, kemudian tersenyum. Tanggal 19 belalu, waktunya semakin dekat.

Aku menjemput Jaejoong di rumahnya, hari ini kami akan berjalan-jalan. Senang, ya aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu ku bersamanya. Aku berjalan disampingnya, ku raih tangan kirinya dan ku genggam erat. Senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajah kami. Kami memasuki sebuah toko, kami melihat beberapa model pakaian. Saat kami akan ke luar dari toko tersebut, aku melihat sebuah benda unik. Aku mengambilnya, "menarik" ucapku. Benda itu terlihat seperti jam, namun desainnya benar-benar unik. Tanpa pikir panjang aku meletakkannya kembali, "kajja" ucapku pada Jaejoong. tanggal 20 berlalu.

Hari ini tanggal 21, 2 hari lagi. Pikiranku semakin kacau. Hari ini aku menemanimu berlatih balet, 3 hari lagi kau akan mementaskan bakat tarimu. Aku mengamatimu menari. Kau sangat cantik, gerakanmu sungguh indah. Kau tersenyum padaku, namun dalam pikiranku justru terlintas kejadian itu. Air mataku ingin tumpah seketika. Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis di depannya, ku putuskan untuk keluar sebentar. Saat aku memasuki ruang tarimu kembali, aku melihatmu memasukan jam itu kedalam saku jaket yang ku letakkan ditiang. Dan kau menemukannya, menemukan potongan surat kabar tentang berita kematianmu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menghampirimu, kau terlihat sangat marah.

"apa maksudnya?" katamu sambil memperlihatkan potonga surat kabar itu padaku

"i. .itu" jawab ku gugup

"aku tak percaya dengan hal ini"

"tapi"

"jadi, kau mendekatiku hanya untuk ini?" ucap mu kembali. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"percayalah padaku"

"tidak, sekarang pergilah dari sini. Aku tak ingin melihatmu"

"t. .tapi"

"pergi" ucapmu kemudian menyerahkan jaketku. Aku keluar dari tempatmu berlatih. Hari ini aku benar-benar kacau.

Hari berikutnya, aku mencoba menemuimu lagi, tapi kau masih tak percaya denganmu. Demi Tuhan pikiranku sangat kacau. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu. Ku tak tahu kapan aku kan mampu berhenti untuk mencintaimu, tapi aku yakin bahwa aku tak mampu berhenti mencintaimu. Bodoh, ya aku orang bodoh yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu.

Tanggal 23 malam, dan hari ini adalah waktunya. Aku berlari menyusuri malam, aku melihatmu telah keluar dari gedung tari mu. Kau mengamati poster pertunjukan tarimu, kemudian melanjutkan perjalananmu. Aku memanggilmu, namun kau tak mendengarnya. Saat kau menyebrang jalan, aku melihatnya, melihat mobil itu berjalan kencang ke arahmu. Aku kembali memanggilmu, namun kau tak mendengarku. Akhirnya aku berlari membiarkan tubuhku terhantam benda itu, rasa sakit menguasaiku. Aku terjatuh, bau anyir menyeruak, aku tahu bahwa itu darahku. Tapi aku senang karena itu bukan kau. Aku sempat melihatmu menoleh kebelakang, aku melihat wajah mu yang terkejut kemudian berlari ke arahku. Kau menangis dan meneriakkan namaku, aku mendengarnya. Tapi aku tak tak sanggup membalasnya, dan aku masih melihat kau menemukan jam itu di samping tubuhku. Ingin ku hapus air matamu dan menenangkanmu, tapi tubuhku terasa sangat ringan, pandanganku menghitam dan kini aku benar-benar tak merasakan apapun.. . . . .

Sungguh, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Aku pikir membiarkanmu pergi ini lebih berat daripada mati. . maka biarkan aku yang pergi, karena aku tak bisa hidup jika kau yang pergi. . . .

a/n

. . .mian aku re-publish ff ini. . bukan apa-apa sih, Cuma mau ngebales review 2 orang reader di ff ini *hanya ingin menghargai komentar mereka ;)*, bis bingung mau bales review mereka di mana. . hohoho. .

Ejinki . . Iya, ini GS, mian sebelumnya gak dicantumin. .hehehe. . .ft islang judulnya severely juga ;) makasih udah baca n komen

**Dark yunjae**. . .Maksih udah baca n komen. . . jangan nangis ya. .hehehe

Dan buat silent reader *yakin ada _kepedean hahahaha_*. . .makasih ne udah baca, lain kali tolong hargai karya orang ;)


	2. in heaven

In Heaven

Pair : Yunjae, GS for Jaejoong

Rate : K

Summary : hukuman kesalahan ini terlalu berat, kata terakhir yang kau ucapkan masih terngiang jelas, hati ku masih perih. Aku tak menginginkan apa-apa lagi, yang aku inginkan hanya bisa bertemu denganmu dan kembali bersamamu.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hari berlalu, aku masih mengingat kejadian itu, masih sangat mengingatnya. Dia, Yunho seseorang yang sangat kucintai meninggalkanku karena kesalahan bodohku. Dia pergi, dia meninggalkanku selamanya. Tak ada lagi perhatiannya, tak ada lagi senyuman hangatnya, tak ada lagi sentuhan lembutnya, tak ada lagi tatapan teduhnya. Tapi dia tetap ada di sini, dihatiku, dihariku, dipiranku, dibenakku.

Berakhir, semuanya telah berakhir. Hubungan kami, cerita cinta kami, kisah yang kami buat hilang sia-sia. Kita terpisah dengan sangat mudah. Ya, hanya satu kesalahan yang membuat kita terpisah namun penyesalan ini seolah tak ingin segera berakhir dan mungkin tak akan berakhir.

Aku berjalan di dalam hujan, menyembunyikan tangisku. Aku tak perduli dengan apa yang akan mereka katakan, aku lelah aku sangat lelah, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin menggenggam tangannya, memeluk tubuhnya, mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

Aku terus berjalan, dan hujan terus melarutkan air mataku. Mungkin langitpun telah lelah menangis, buktinya kini hanya tertinggal rintik air yang membasahi tubuhku, bahkan rintikan ini tak lebih deras dari air mataku. Tidak, aku tak ingin orang lain melihatku menangis. Aku menghapus air mataku, berjalan tegap berusaha memasang ekspresi palsuku.

Hari berlalu, aku berjalan dalam sebuah taman. Aku menyukai suasana sepi seperti ini. aku tak perlu bercerita kepada mereka tentang kesedihanku, karena aku yakin mereka tak akan mengerti tentang ini, tentang kisahku dengan Yunho, tentang cintaku kepada Yunho, tentang kepergian Yunho, tentang penyesalanku. Tidak, aku tidak ingin mereka mengetahui semuanya, aku tak ingin mereka melihatku menangis, dan di tempat ini aku bisa menangis, aku bisa merutuki kebodohanku, aku bisa meluapkan penyesalanku.

Tahukah, bahwa akupun tak akan sanggup hidup tanpanya, tanpa Yunho. Karena dia telah mengambil separuh kehidupanku, ya, separuh hidupku telah ia bawa pergi dan aku ingin mengambilnya kembali, aku ingin bersamanya lagi, aku ingin menemukan separuh hidupku lagi, aku ingin hidup dengannya, aku ingin berbagi dengannya.

Hari keempat kepergiannya, aku semakin merasa kesepian. Aku duduk di dalam kamarku, memandangi fotonya. Ya, aku hanya bisa memandang fotonya, menangisinya, memanggil namanya. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin melihatnya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku merindukannya. Aku rela menukar apapun yang kumiliki agar bisa bertemu dengannya. Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa selain dia. Ya, aku hanya menginginkannya, aku hanya menginginkan Yunho ku kembali.

Hari kelima kepergiannya, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Aku semakin merindukannya, dadaku semakin sesak, hatiku semakin perih, hidupku semakin kacau. Aku menunggunya di sini, di tempat ini. tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku berharap dia datang padaku, menemuiku, memelukku dan melindungiku. Bodoh, mungkin kalian akan mengataiku bodoh dan akupun tahu ini adalah tindakan bodoh. Tapi aku tidak perduli, karena aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bertemu dengannya, tak perduli bagaimana dan dimana. Asalkan aku bisa menemuinya, bisa memeluknya.

Tapi, kenapa dia tak kunjung menemuiku? Aku lelah, aku lelah menunggu. Apa aku yang harus menemuinya? Ya, aku harus bisa menemuinya.

Hari keenam kepergianya. Aku tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama, penyesalanku semakin dalam. Hatiku sangat perih. Aku berjalan sendiri, selalu sendiri. Yunho, tahukah bahwa aku membutuhkanmu? Taukah bahwa aku menginginkanmu? Taukah bahwa aku merindukanmu? Aku ingin kau kembali, aku ingin mengulang semuanya, aku ingin kau, hanya kau tidak yang lainnya.

Aku membanyangkan menjadi pengantinmu, kita berdua di depan altar mengucap janji suci kita, hidup bersama dan bahagia. Ya, aku ingin bahagia denganmu, bukan seperti ini. ini terlalu menyiksa, aku tak bisa melihatmu, aku tak bisa menyentuhmu, aku tak bisa memelukmu. Tuhan, apa ini hukuman untukku? Tapi ini terlalu berat, aku tak bisa melaluinya, aku tak sanggup lagi.

Aku berjalan memakai gaun pengantinku, harusnya kau berada disini, disampingku, menggenggam tanganku. Tapi aku berjalan sendiri, aku kesepian. Aku akan mencarimu, menemukanmu. Aku terus berjalan dibawah rintik salju.

Mereka terus menatapku, tapi aku tak memperdulikannya. Ya, aku tak perduli. Aku akan menemuimu sekarang. Aku terus berjalan, dingin. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat dingin, tapi aku tak memperdulikannya, aku ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya.

Aku memasuki sebuah pemakaman, aku mencari namamu. Ya, aku hafal betul tempat ini, aku hafal dimana kau berada. Aku terus berjalan, masih dengan gaunku, masih membawa bunga mawar putihku. Aku menemukanmu, aku menemukan namamu terukir diatas nisan. Aku duduk di sampingmu, meletakan mawar putihku, membelai nisanmu.

"Yun" ucapku lirih, "bogoshipo, jeongmal bogoshipo"

Air mataku menetes, aku memelukmu. Ya, aku hanya bisa memelukmu seperti ini. air mataku terus menetes, tubuhku terasa semakin dingin. Buku jari-jariku memutih, tapi aku tak memperdulikannya, aku ingin bersamamu.

Salju turun semakin lebat, dan aku masih di sini. Masih bersamamu, masih memelukmu. Dingin, aku kedinginan, sangat kedinginan. Jemariku mulai membiru, gigiku bergemeletuk dan tubuhku mulai menggigil.

"apa kau merasa hangat? Apa pelukanku bisa menghangatkanmu? Apa kau merasa hangat di bawah sana? Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau tak menjawabnya? Apa kau membenciku karena kesalahanku? Apa kau tak mau berbicara lagi padaku? Apa kau tak mau melihatku lagi?"

Salju semakin menebal diatas tubuhku tapi aku terus mengajaknya berbicara, semakin lama rahangku semakin kaku, bahkan aku tak merasakan dingin lagi, ya tubuhku membeku.

"Yun. . mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini. jangan menghukumku seperti ini. mianhae, aku tak sanggup lagi, bicaralah padaku, temui aku lagi, beri aku kesempatan lagi"

Mataku semakin terpejam, tubuhku semakin kaku.

"saranghae" ucapku lemah, aku tak sanggup berkata lagi, aku tak sanggup menunggumu terlalu lama. Jika ini satu-satunya cara untuk bertemu denganmu, aku rela melakukannya.

Tubuhku semakin terasa ringan. Gelap, aku tak mampu melihat apapun. Sunyi, aku tak bisa mendengar apapun. Tapi hatiku masih terasa sesak, dadaku terasa sakit. Aku tak mampu menghirup udaraku lagi. Aku tak memberontak, aku berusaha tenang. Bukankah setelah ini aku akan bertemu denganmu? Ya, aku akan bertemu denganmu setelah ini.

Aku benar-benar tak merasakan apapun, mataku terpejam, deru napas ku terhenti, jantungku tak lagi memompa. Aku merasa ringan, semua terlihat putih. Aku mengamati sekitarku, berharap menemukanmu.

Namun nihil aku tak menemukanmu. Aku hanya melihat orang-orang mengerumuni jasadku. Aku tak memperdulikan mereka.

Miris, aku berharap kematianku tak sia-sia. Namun apa, aku tetap tak bisa menemukanmu, aku tak bisa bersamamu. Tuhan, sebesar itukah kesalahanku? Seberat inikah hukumanku? Hingga aku matipun aku tak bisa menemukannya, aku tak bisa bersamanya.

Aku tahu, aku bukan makhlukmu yang taat, tapi ku mohon berikan aku kesempatan lagi untuk bersamanya, ijinkan aku menemuinya lagi, ijinkan aku menghadapi perjalananku disini bersamanya. Ku mohon.

Aku menangis, bahkan saat ini aku merasakannya lagi. Dadaku sesak, hatiku sakit.

Aku terus terisak, dan mereka membawa jasadku pergi. aku masih tak memperdulikannya. Aku tak menginginkan apa-apa. Ya, aku hanya ingin Jung Yunho ku kembali.

Sorot cahaya menerangiku, putih semua masih terlihat putih dan sangat bersih. Aku tak tahu dimana aku berada, aku sendiri disini. Aku kesepian. Bahkan Tuhanpun tak mengirimkan malaikatnya untuk menemaniku di sini.

Aku masih terisak.

"Jae"

Ku mohon, ku mohon suara itu bukan hanya sekedar halusinasiku saja. Tidak aku tak mau berharap terlalu jauh, aku lelah Tuhan. Aku akan menerima hukuman ini, aku akan menerimanya.

"Jae"

Suara itu terdengar lagi, tidak. Ku mohon jangan permainkanku.

"Jae"

Suara itu, aku yakin itu Yunho. Tapi, aku takut jika itu hanya halusinasiku. Aku takut jika kau benar-benar tak ada di sini saat ini.

Aku hanrus melihatnya, aku harus memastikannya. Aku menegakkan kepalaku. Kau, ya, kau Jung Yunho, Yunhoku berdiri dihadapanku.

Aku yakin itu kau, tidak aku tak sangup lagi berdiri. Aku terlalu senang melihatmu dan air mataku semakin deras mengalir.

Tuhan, apa ini kenyataan? Atau ini hanya halusinasiku saja? Ku mohon jangan hukum aku lagi.

Aku masih melihatmu, kau berjalan kearahku, senyuman masih terukir di wajahmu. Kau sangat tenang, kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa kau bahagia melihatku disini?

Kau merengkuh tubuh ringanku, mensejajarkan tubuhku. Aku benar-benar melihatmu, aku bisa menyentuhmu. Aku tersenyum, namun air mataku masih mengalir.

Kau memelukku, benar. Ini Yunho ku.

Tangisku semakin menjadi, "mianhae" ucapku

"sstt. . uljima"

"mianhae"

"kau tak perlu meminta maaf"

"mianhae"

Kau melepas pelukanmu, menghapus air mataku.

"uljima" kau berkata padaku, menenangkanku.

"mianhae, gajima"

"aku tak akan pergi, kita akan bersama" kau meraih pergelangan tanganku.

Tidak, aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangannya lagi, aku tak ingin kehilangan Yunhoku lagi. Aku memeluknya, erat. Kau membelai lembut surai panjangku.

"gumawo" ucapmu

Aku masih mendengarnya, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, mendengar suara berat mu.

"terimakasih, sudah menemuiku. Terimakasih telah percaya padaku. Terimakasih, karena kau mengajarkan cinta yang begitu besar padaku"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"saranghae" ucap mu

Aku tak mampu berbicara, aku terlalu bahagia. Aku hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalaku.

Tuhan, terimakasih. Aku menemukannya. Aku berhasil melaluinya, aku melalui hukumanku. Aku tak akan menyiakannya lagi, aku akan menjaganya, aku akan bersamanya, aku akan terus mencintainya. Di sini, di tempat ini. In heaven. . ..

End_

A/N

Kyaaa. . .ini geje. . .mianhae. . .sekali ketik, ngebut. . .hhehehe. . .karena ngerasa ngeganjel sama severely, jadinya saya buat versi Jaejoongnya, maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Maaf kalo ada beberapa yang mirip time machine nya SNSD *mang ambil dari itu* gabungin ma In heaven. . hehehe. . .

Terakhir Review/ komen plisss. . .

Gamsahae. . .

-jaexi-


End file.
